This disclosure relates generally to storing media files online systems, and more particularly to uploading media files (e.g., videos) to online systems while avoiding duplication of the media files at the online systems.
Online systems have become increasingly prevalent in digital content distribution and consumption, and allow users to more easily communicate with one another. Users of an online system associate with other online system users, forming a web of connections. Additionally, users may share personal information and other stories with other users connected to them via an online system. Examples of information shared by online system users include videos, songs, contact information, background information, job information, interests, photos, notes, and/or other member-specific data.
An online system stores media files, such as pictures, video files, audio files, documents, etc., for presenting to users of the online system. An online system user may view, express preference, comment on or share a stored media file. The media files may be uploaded by users of the online system or curated by the online system. For example, an online system allows an online system user to upload media files that are created by the online system user or acquired by the online system user from third-party sources. Thus, an online system user can decide what media files to share with other users connected to the user at the online system, e.g., through a newsfeed of the user. Those other users connected to the user may view, express preference, comment on or share a media file uploaded by the user. Allowing online system users to upload media files in which they are likely to have an interest encourages additional use of the online system by the online system users. However, storing and managing a large corpus of media files at an online system often requires a large amount of computing and storage resources. Online system users may request to upload a media file that is already stored in the online system (e.g., by the same online system user or a different online system user). Accepting any media files for uploading without discretion may lead to inefficient use of computing and storage resources of an online system.